Here Comes the Bride
by TheEveningStar
Summary: What do the Marauders really think on James and Lily's Wedding day? Take a look and see!
1. You're Invited

**Summary: Have you ever wondered what the four Mauraders were thinking on the day of James and Lily's Wedding? Let's take a look inside their heads and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously all the wonderful characters and names belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I could only hope to be half the author she is, but here's my humble work of fan fiction anyway.**

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

James Potter and Lily Evans.

The ceremony will be held on September 1, 1978.

Albus Dumbledore will preside over the ceremony.

Dress robes are required.

A reception will follow….


	2. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Obviously all the wonderful characters and names belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I could only hope to be half the author she is, but here's my humble work of fan fiction anyway.**

Okay.

Today's the day.

I can't believe Prongs is getting _married_. I can't believe Prongs is getting married to **Lily**. How in the name of Merlin did he get a woman like her?

He looks nervous. Nervous and excited. And so _unbelievably_ happy. Like his greatest dream is coming true.

How I wish I could be that happy. How I wish I had someone to love like that. How I wish that someone were Lily.

How I wish I were James Potter.

James is loyal and true. He knew he had found his destiny the moment he met Lily – although it took him a few years to figure out how to convince her of that.

And why shouldn't he love her? I do.

I want Lily Evans to love _me_. I think she may be the only girl I would settle down for. I know why James loves her so – not only is she beautiful, she's also kind and forgiving.

She does have quite a temper though. What they say about redheads is true.

Maybe that's why I love her – she has a fiery spirit. She's so full of life. I just love people like that. It's undoubtedly why James is my best mate. No – my brother.

Remus just came by and gave us a smile and a thumbs up. That's the five minutes signal.

Time to put the game face on. I sling an arm around James' shoulder and we head off to the alter where I'll watch my brother marry the woman of my dreams. I'll do this because I love them both too much to keep such obvious soul mates apart.

And because she doesn't love me that way.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: Obviously all the wonderful characters and names belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I could only hope to be half the author she is, but here's my humble work of fan fiction anyway.**

It'll be starting any minute. There's Prongs and Padfoot now. They're waving at me. I wave back and plant a goofy smile on my face.

Prongs asked me to be a groomsman but I turned him down. After all, a _groomsman_ isn't a _best man_ is it?

No.

_Sirius_ is Prong's best man. Even though we always said we were all each other's best mates. But I know the truth. Sirius is James' best mate because they're equals. Even Remus is closer to them than I am.

I always get left in the cold. I'm the fall guy, the dummy, the almost squib. I'm the weak link in the Mauraders chain. I'm nobody.

How I wish I were looked up to. How I wish I were the leader, the hero, the one everyone looks to for inspiration.

How I wish I were James Potter.

Then I'd be the champion. I'd be the Quidditch star and top student, leader of the Mauraders and Head Boy. I'd be the one everyone looks to and respects. I could lord over everyone like the beloved King James. And I could get a woman like Lily to love me.

No.

Not like her. Specifically her.

I want Lily Evans to love _me._ There isn't any woman I've ever seen who's as perfect. Sophisticated. Smart. Kind. Breathtakingly beautiful. Truly the greatest reward for a star like James. If I were James I would show her off to everyone – a living reminder of my greatness. But I'm not James.

The organist is beginning to play – I can see the little flower girl coming down the aisle.

Time to put your game face on – you're extremely happy for your friend and not at all jealous. You can do this. You can watch Prongs marry the woman of every man's dreams. You will do this because it's expected of you, and you love James and Lily too much to ruin their big day.

And because she doesn't love me that way.


	4. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: Obviously all the wonderful characters and names belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I could only hope to be half the author she is, but here's my humble work of fan fiction anyway.**

I step up to the doors at the back of the hall. Any minute now Lily will come out of her chambers and take my hand. Since her father died she had no one to walk her down the aisle. She asked and I accepted the job without hesitation.

Right now I'm having my doubts as to whether I can do this.

I saw her earlier. She had her gown on and was about to affix her veil when she caught me standing in the doorway. She is a vision of loveliness – there are no words. Maybe radiant. Perfection. Even the mirror said so. She ran (as best she could in her gown) to me and gave me a warm hug. We traded compliments, and for half a moment I could pretend it was me she loved. She asked about James and I promised to check on him, which I did and now I'm back and waiting as the line of bridesmaids moves up the aisle.

Here she comes. She doesn't' seem nervous at all – she's so calm and serene. This is the completion of a dream for her, I can tell. Now we're moving down the aisle. Towards her new life. Towards James.

How I wish I could be free to shape my life like they are. How I wish I could find a love and embrace it with everything I have.

How I wish I were James Potter.

James grabs life with both hands and refuses to let go. He is so free and open. He loves life and he loves Lily, and he shows that capacity for love everyday. That's why she loves him so.

I want Lily Evans to love _me._ Lily was the first person I outright _told_ that I was a werewolf. James and Sirius and Peter figured it out and confronted me. Lily eventually figured it out as well, but she patiently waited for me to be ready to share my secret – she never pushed. She accepted it as a part of me no questions asked. She is kind and understanding and I love her for that. But I never had the courage to say it. And not she loves James and it's too late.

Okay Remus we're there. Time to put the game face on.

I listen as the minister gives his speech about love and its constancy. I say the right words at the right time, and place the hand of the woman of my dream's into James' hand and step back. I do this because in truth I don't want to separate James and Lily – they are a ray of hope in these troubled times.

And because she doesn't love me that way.


End file.
